Pinky Promises
by GraceTheNerdyGirl
Summary: Human!AU, Kid!FIc, Teen!FIc, College!Fic - Short scenes from throughout Dean and Castiel's lives starting from their first meeting onwards. The one constant in their lives is the pinky promise they made in the very beginning of it all. Fluff fest! Slash! Destiel! Don't like, don't read! Fan art cover from Tumblr. Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!


Okay, so this just kinda... happened. I was going to work on my chapter fic Save a Horse, but this idea for a cute little kid!fic came into my head, and I had to get it out before I could focus on my other story. This just exploded from me in the last two hours. SO, as a warning, know that there is no beta, probably some OOC-ness, and I have absolutely no idea how the sport of American football works. I tried my best. I figured I would post this now since I won't be able to post a new chapter of Save a Horse until next week. Go check it out if you haven't yet! There is plenty to read to catch up. ;) Thanks and be kind!

**Rating: T (Language and some very mildly suggestive themes)**

* * *

**Kindergarden**

"Dean Winchester," called the teacher taking attendance.

"Here," Dean replied with a very put upon sigh. The six year old wanted anything but to be in the kindergarden classroom on that Monday morning. It was the first time Dean had ever been to school, and he already hated it. He wished he was back home with his baby brother, Sammy. He did not have to go to school yet, and Dean was jealous.

The teacher started welcoming everyone to a brand new year at Lawrence Elementary. Dean tuned her out and pulled out paper and a pencil to draw. He was so into his drawing of a vampire ninja vs zombie werewolf battle that he did not realize free playtime had started until some of he other boys asked him if he wanted to play with the Legos. He said okay and started building with the others, leaving his drawing on his desk.

Playtime drew to a close and the teacher told everyone to clean up and sit back in their assigned seats. When Dean went back to his table, there was another little boy in the seat next to him that Dean had not noticed before. It was probably because he was so quiet and was reading a book through playtime. Actually reading! Dean was impressed.

"Hi!" Dean said to the boy. The other did not respond. "I said, 'hi'. Huh, well, my name's Dean. You?"

The boy took several moments to respond. He closed his book and looked across at Dean, "Castiel."

"Casteel?"

"No, it's Castiel."

"Castee- Castiii- Cassss- Can I just call you Cas? Your name is hard to say."

"Oh, okay, Dean."

"Wanna see my picture?"

"Okay."

Dean showed the other young boy his grotesque sketch. Cas made a whining noise and looked away.

"What's wrong, Cas?"

"It's scary."

"Aww... I didn't think it was. Sorry."

"My brothers say I'm a sissy."

"Well, they are stupid," Dean and Cas gasped at the use of the most terrible word ever.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cas. You could take on any demon ever! You'd be a superhero!"

"A superhero?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, thank you, Dean."

"Friends?" Dean asked, holding out his pinky for the sacred pact.

"Yes!" Cas replied and hooked his pinky with Dean's. Both boys smiled widely as the teacher finished calling the class to order. Later that day, Dean would invite Cas to play at his house. Later that week, Cas would invite Dean to play at his. Every time they saw each other, they would each greet the other with a held out pinky and a stupid grin.

* * *

**First Grade**

Dean waved to Cas as the latter came into the room. Cas smiled and went over to his friend, hooking pinkies as he sat next to the other. It had been several weeks since they had last seen each other. They had both been very busy getting ready for the new school year.

"Hello, Cas!" Dean said excitedly."

"Hello, Dean."

"I have a surprise for you!"

"What?"

"Look!"

Sitting on Dean's desk was the ninth _Magic Treehouse _book. The young boy had had a lot of trouble reading in kindergarden, and Cas had tried to help him as much as he could. Cas had been really sad when Dean got frustrated that he could not read like Cas. Dean, though he would never admit it, had even cried once when he could not sound out the word _schoolhouse. _It made Cas so happy to see that Dean was reading.

"Yay, Dean!" Cas squealed and through his arms around his friend, who returned the hug quickly and tightly. They stayed that way until Dean finally extricated himself from his friend's surprisingly strong arms.

The teacher asked everyone to write a short story about summertime with a partner, which they would have to read to the class. Cas turned pale. He hated talking in front of the other kids because he was scared they would make fun of him.

Dean noticed his friend's fear and grabbed his hand. Cas was a lefty, and Dean was a righty. Dean kept Cas's right hand secured firmly in his left as they each wrote their half of the story. When the time to present came, they walked up to the front of the room and read the best out of everybody.

They had stayed hand in hand.

* * *

**Second Grade**

"Cas!" Dean yelled from across the playground, fear making his voice squeak even higher. He ran toward the jungle jim where Cas was now laid out, sobbing hysterically. A teacher was already there trying to calm his friend down.

"He pushed me!" Cas wailed, pointing at a very smug looking boy named Luce. Dean wanted to punch him in the face, but his friend needed him. Cas had blood poring steadily from some bad scrapes on his knees.

"Ms. Harvelle? Can I take Cas to the nurse?"

"Sure, Dean," she turned away from Dean and started to scold Luce. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and helped him up. The other boy was looking very bad. His eyes were already going puffy from the tears and his face was bright red. Dean used the edge of his shirt to wipe up the snot and tears on his friends face.

"Let's go," Dean urged softly.

"Sorry, Dean," Cas choked out.

"Why?"

"I'm a baby. That's what Luce said and he pushed me off the monkey bars and he said I'd cry 'cause I am a baby and I cried and-"

"Cas," Dean stopped his friend and grabbed his shoulders to make the other face him, "you are not a baby. That Luce guy is a meanie and a demon. You know what I told you about demons?"

"I dunno..." Cas whimpered.

"Come on. You remember."

"You said I can take on any demon."

"That means anyone, Cas. It doesn't matter if you cry. It's alright. We'll show that Luce guy what happens when he messes with us," Dean started to walk towards the school building again.

"But he didn't mess with you, Dean?" Cas questioned, as clueless as ever.

"Yes, he did. Messing with you is messing with me. We're best friends, Cas. I'll look after you, and you'll look after me. It's how these things work. Forever and ever."

Castiel smiled in spite of the burning pain walking caused his scrapes. He held out his pinky to Dean who took it with his own. They walked the rest of the way to the nurse like that. Cas was not crying anymore and the nurse even said he was very brave for not crying when she put the magic-scrape-fixer-cleaner on. Cas smiled even wider. He had wanted to cry, but with Dean holding onto him, he did not need to.

* * *

**Third Grade**

"Hey, Dean," Lisa said with an annoying inflection in her voice. She was holding a red heart just like the red hearts all the third graders made for Valentine's day. Dean looked up from the heart he was decorating.

"Hi, Lisa."

"I wanted to give you this!" she practically yelled. She dropped the heart on his desk and ran away blushing, her pig tails swinging. She made it back to her group of friends, and they all giggled as they watched Dean open the heart card.

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

_ _ YES_

_ _ NO_

Dean looked up at Lisa. Something deep in him told him the right answer to the question. Later, Lisa would open the note and cry. Dean would not notice, too focused on making the perfect card for Cas to care about anything else. He would give the card to Cas, and they would hook pinkies and smile. It was all Dean needed.

* * *

**Fourth Grade**

Cas got out of his big brother's car and slammed the door closed the door behind him. Michael watched as his younger brother climbed the steps to the Winchester house and disappeared inside the screen door. He liked that Castiel had found such a good friend, but Michael did not really like Dean. There was just something about him that set his teeth on edge. He tried not to think about it as he drove away.

Inside the house, Mrs. Mary Winchester greeted Cas with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Castiel! Do you have everything you need to stay over? Good! I'm making hamburgers on the grill out back, you know how Dean loves those. He's helping Sam with his reading assignment. You used to do that with him, if I recall. Man, time flies! Anyway, they are in living room. I'll call when dinner's ready. John won't be home until a bit later, but I'll just heat him up the leftovers!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Winchester."

"How many times do I have to tell you, silly! It's just Mary. Go on, have fun!"

And with that the whirlwind that was Mary disappeared into the kitchen. Cas took a moment to recover. He loved how nice and chatty she was. But sometimes, he could not help but feel that Mary was so hyperactively motherly around him in an attempt to fill in the gap that having no mother through childhood had caused. Cas's mom had died shortly after he was born, so he never knew her. The only real feeling he had about her was that he really hoped she was like Mary Winchester.

Cas followed the familiar hallway to the living room. The walls of the main hallway were covered with framed pictures, most of them featuring all the Winchesters with the addition of Cas. Anyone who saw all the pictures would assume that there were three Winchester children, and John and Mary would not have corrected them. Cas was a part of the family, probably more a Winchester than a Novak any day.

"What's this word, Sammy?" Dean asked. Cas saw Sam sitting cross legged in front of the room's low coffee table while Dean sat on the couch leaning over him.

"S-s-ch-no, no, sch-schoo-schoolhouse?"

"Yes! You're way smarter than I was, Sammy!"

Sam just looked up at his big brother and laughed happily. Dean noticed Cas standing at the entrance to the room and smiled even wider than he had been before.

"Cas! Sorry, I didn't see you. Wanna put your stuff in my room?"

"Sure."

"Be right back, Sammy!"

"Bye, Deanie!" the younger replied.

Cas followed Dean back into the hallway of pictures, around the corner, and then up a flight of stairs that lead to a landing with two doors. One was for Sam's room, the other for Dean's. Dean opened the door on the right and walked in.

Cas had always liked Dean's room. His room at home had plain white walls because Michael would not let him paint them. His furniture was a set bought from some furniture store, and all of the bedding, pictures, and additional items that made up the room had been from a store, too. Dean's room was very different. There was a single bed in the corner that John had made for Dean to grow into. In fact, all of the furniture was mis-matched because John had decided to use a different style to make everything. It was all a little big for Dean now, but he would get bigger. The walls were covered in his dad's old band posters, pictures his mom had painted, and drawings by all three 'Winchester' boys. There were clothes everywhere and randoms books and toys in piles to trip over. It was a very hectic room, but one that was undoubtedly unique and just 'Dean' in every way.

"Mom tried to get me to clean up, but it's just too hard to find everything if it's in a drawer, you know?"

"Michael makes me keep my room neat. I hate it. Gabriel will sometimes go in there and unmake my bed so Michael yells at me when I get home."

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said with a look of pity.

"It's fine. I like being neat. But, I like your room more."

"I know. You've told me that a lot."

Cas set his overnight bag on the bed.

"I wish I could stay here all the time."

"I wish you could, too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Cas, why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno."

"Remember, Cas?"

"I know, forever and ever."

Dean held out his pinky. Neither one ever acknowledged that they were getting to be too old for pinky promises. Cas hooked his pinky with Dean's and smiled in spite of his melancholy. All Dean had to do to cheer him up was repeat that old promise. Dean wrapped his free arm around his friend and brought him close. Cas returned the hug somewhat surprised. Dean constantly told Sam he was too old for hugs anymore. It made Cas smile. He was special.

* * *

**Fifth Grade**

"Mom!" Dean called. Mary ran out to the front yard to see what had made her son so upset. A group of boys were running away down the sidewalk. Cas was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest and a hand held over one of his eyes. Dean was standing over him looking like he was preparing to murder.

"Dean, what happened?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Luce and his friends came over and were picking on me and Cas. I told them to leave us alone and then Luce called us some bad stuff."

"What else?" Mary felt there was more to the story.

"Well..." Dean tried to stall, but began to speak when his mother gave him the look, "I punched Crowley, one of the guys, in the face. Luce punched Cas in the eye and then ran off. I managed to punch Crowley again before he ran off, too. The other guys didn't stay."

"Dean! You don't start fights. Let's get Castiel an ice pack, and then we are talking about this."

Mary picked up Cas as if he was still a kindergardener and carried him back into the house. To her surprise, Cas was not crying, not even a bit. He just seemed shocked. Dean ran ahead and got the pack from the freezer. Mary sat Cas down in one of the kitchen chairs and had him hold the pack to his already swelling eye. Then she dragged Dean onto the back porch to have a talk.

"Dean, why did you punch the boy?"

"He made Cas feel bad. I had to do something."

"You said they called you guys things. What did they call you?"

"Will I get in trouble if I say it?"

"No, not this time."

"They called us 'faggots'."

Mary inhaled sharply. She would not have ever imagined boys so young knowing such a terrible word, let alone using it.

"What does is mean, Mom?"

"It is just a very mean word to call a gay person."

"What's a gay person?"

She wanted to slap herself. She deserved it. She backed herself up into a corner. Well, she resigned herself, he would learn about it sometime. It was best that he heard from her.

"A gay person is a person who loves someone who is the same gender. Like a boy loving a boy."

"Like me and Sammy?"

"No, not like that. Someone they aren't related to. Like how your Dad and I love each other but not like sibling love."

"Oh..." Dean said, as if it was a great revelation, "Like me and Cas."

Mary did not know how to respond to that. She looked down on her oldest son and decided that she did not have to respond at all. She just smiled, nodded, and sent Dean on his way. He went straight in to Cas. Mary was not going to punish him. He learned enough. He probably felt terrible that Cas had been hurt.

Dean did feel terrible. He was just glad that he had made up for it. His bleeding knuckles, which he had hid from Mary, were payment enough. As he sat down next to Cas, who was more coherent by now, he thought about what his mom had said.

"Like me and Cas," he said aloud.

"Huh?" Cas replied.

"Oh, nothin'," Dean held out his pinky to Cas, who took it in his without hesitation. Dean smiled at his best friend in the whole word and his best friend smiled back.

* * *

**Sixth Grade**

"Dean!" Cas yelled, trying to get the attention of his friend. It was the end of the year, and Dean was out on the practice field trying out for the junior high football team. After a few minutes of fanatic waving, Dean noticed Cas in the stands and jogged over.

"Sup, Cas?" he asked with a grin.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell you that I wish you luck. I am about to head home."

"Aw, I thought you were going to stay and cheer me on?"

"I can't. Michael found out that I've been texting you late at night. Not only has he taken my phone for a month, but he also says I can't hang out with you for the rest of the week."

"But, it's Tuesday!"

"I know. He was really pissed."

"I'm sorry, man."

"Not your fault. Do well in the try out!"

"I'll do my best for you, dude."

"So sweet. Should I give you my kerchief and swoon?"

"Haha, very funny. Well, I'll at least see you in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Michael can't control me here."

"You're a real wild child."

"Whatever!"

"Well, I gotta get back for roll call. See ya around?"

"Yeah, definitely."

The Winchester held out his pinky to the Novak, which the other boy took in his own. Dean shook the interconnected fingers up and down like a handshake. With that, he sprinted to the coach in charge to sign in. Cas began the solitary walk to the car pool line. The two boys hardly ever went a day without spending at least a few hours together after school. During class was just not enough time. Cas felt emotion well up in him. He was already missing Dean, and it had been only a few minutes.

* * *

**Seventh Grade**

Dean had been in a sulky mood all day. Cas did not have any classes with Dean this year, but he could tell just by the way he saw his friend in the hallways. Cas had no idea what had put Dean into such a bad mood, but he was determined to find out come lunch period.

After a few hours more of the monotony that is schoolwork, the lunch bell rang. Cas went to the courtyard where Dean and he ate every day under one of the huge elm trees. Dean was already there, no doubt he cut out of workshop early.

"Hey, Dean, what's wrong?" Cas questioned as soon as he was seated by his friend.

"Wow, straight and to the point, aren't we, Cas?"

Cas blushed slightly, "I couldn't help but notice that you've been in a mood all day."

"It's nothing," Dean said in a tone that definitely meant it was something.

"Dean..."

"Cas, I don't want to talk about it."

"Or you just don't want to talk to me about it?" Cas could not stop the hurt from seeping into his tone. He always harbored the sneaking suspicion that one day Dean would stop being his friend because he was getting to be popular. The jocks did not hang out with AP nerds like Castiel.

"No, no, it's not that I swear!"

"Whatever, Dean," Cas bit back his annoyance.

"You really want to know?" Dean had a very testy inflection to his voice.

"Yes, that would happen to be why I asked."

"You smart-ass. I happen to be in a royally shitty mood because I just happened to be suspended from football because I just happened to punch our linebacker in the throat because he just so happened to call you a nerdy faggot. He just happened to say the way we hang out together was so gay! Happy now!" Dean knew how much swearing made Cas uncomfortable, so Cas knew how seriously the incident bugged him. Dean probably had not wanted Cas to know someone had said those things about him.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Don't apologize, I'm the one that messed up. No, it was the fucker who-"

"Dean, would you please watch the tongue a little?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. Whoops."

"Thanks for defending my honor. Should I swoon now?"

Dean's face lit up with a smile reserved for only Cas. He laughed that special kind of laugh, the one that seems to fill someone up so much that they just have to tilt their head back and let it go, for fear of bursting.

"You've asked me that before."

"I know, it seemed like an appropriate question now, though," Cas said with a returning grin. Dean put on a smug smile that did not match the seriousness in his eyes. He held out a pinky to Cas, who took it with his without thinking. A reflex. A part of his nature.

"Cas, trust me. When it's your time to swoon over me, you'll know."

The statement was only half sarcastic.

* * *

**Eight Grade**

"I can't believe that we are freshmen in high school in just three months!" Cas practically yelled as he walked out of the junior high building for the last time. Dean was by his side, like he always was.

"You have all your stuff?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I won't have to go to my house at all for a week. Thank God."

"It's cool that Michael is letting you stay for so long, though."

"He's treating it like I am going on a vacation or to a camp or something. It was kinda weird if you ask me. I didn't think he'd say yes when I asked, you know?" Cas tilted his head to the side a little, like he always did when he had to think about something. Dean looked away, surprised at the feeling his gut decided to hit him with.

"Well, let's just be thankful he said yes. Let's not overthink it. Alright?"

"Sure. Are we picking up Sam on the way home?"

Dean tried and failed not to smile at the fact that Cas called his house home, "No, he's staying tonight at a friends. Dad's out of town on a trip, and Mom is picking up the late shift at the homeless shelter tonight for a friend. It's just you and me until tomorrow morning."

"Cool, what were you planning?"

"Order pizza, watch the latest _Die Hard_, then video games until we can't stay awake any more."

"You always beat me at video games!"

"Yeah, but I downloaded World of Warcraft so we can co-op."

"You complete me," Cas replied sarcastically, laughing. Dean smiled back at him, again ignoring the feeling of his stomach trying to greet his uvula.

The boys walked from the junior high to the Winchester house, which took less than fifteen minutes. Dean unlocked the front door with the extra key he kept in his wallet. Cas walked in ahead of his friend, already heading up the stairs to Dean's room. He dropped his bag and flopped onto the bed.

"Wanna watch the movie then order the food?" Dean asked.

"Sure, sounds great."

Dean went over the ancient desktop computer that resided on his desk. The movie was sitting beside it, having been set out by Dean that morning. A few quick movements had the film in and playing. The Winchester went and sat beside the smiling Cas. They were close enough that they were touching from shoulder to knee as they leaned against the wall. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. It was not weird or awkward. It was just _them_. It was the way they worked. Neither bothered to think about it much.

The end credits rolled after two hours of an insane murder and explosion tornado. Dean ordered pizza while Cas set up the game on the computer. They hardly talked. Sometimes friends were so close that they did not need to. The silent company of each other was enough. After another few hours it was very late, near midnight. Both the boys were bored of the game but not quite tired enough to go to sleep. They sat cross-legged on Dean's bed facing each other and talked.

"I can't believe we are going to high school. Where have the years gone?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I am super nervous."

"Don't be, dude. All we have is stuff to look forward to. Sports for me, classes for you. Dates and first kisses. Though if you tell anyone I said that, you are getting your ass kicked."

"Wait, you haven't had your first kiss?"

"Well, no. Have you?" Dean asked, blushing. His stomach reversed its course to say hello to his ankles.

"You know Meg from elementary? Well, she kissed me in fifth grade. It sucked. I had to push her off and run away like a four year old."

"Cas, that so doesn't count, man. A first kiss has to be mutual."

"Oh, then I'm good," Cas said, sounding relieved. There was a tension in the air that neither boy could quite decipher. Dean inched closer subconsciously. Their knees touched. "I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special to me."

"Me, too."

"Dean," Cas's voice got very serious, "there's something I haven't told you, and I don't want you to be mad when I do. Can you please promise me you won't stop being my friend?"

"Cas, nothing would ever stop me from being your friend. We are best friends forever, remember?" Dean replied as he took Cas's pinky in his. He was dead serious, worried about what could make Cas so somber.

"Well, I- God, this is hard. I am, well, I think I might be- Fuck! Dean, I'm pretty sure I'm gay," Cas finally stammered out. He watched Dean's face, but he saw no change. This was the biggest secret he had ever kept from his friend. He had mostly kept it secret because of the very reason he thought he was gay. The other boy was looking into Cas's eyes like they held the secret to life itself. Finally, Dean took a deep breath and replied.

"I think I am, too."

"Wait, what? Why?" Cas was flabbergasted.

"Because, Castiel Novak, I have always wanted to do this."

With that, Dean closed the gap between Cas and himself. As their lips touched, a spark of electricity moved up and down Cas's spine. He was in shock. Dean, his best friend, was kissing him. Dean, who was stretched over their joined pinkies. Dean, who had just admitted that he was gay because he wanted to kiss Cas.

Cas began to respond. He took the hand that was not linked with Dean's and placed it on the side of Dean's face, drawing him nearer. Dean's skin seemed to light on fire everywhere he was touching his best friend. His lungs began to burn with the need for air, and he reluctantly pulled back, his forehead resting against Cas's.

"God," he breathed.

"Yeah," Cas gasped back.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Now would be the time to swoon."

Cas laughed and fell back in the bed, dragging Dean to lie beside him. They kissed again, more passionate this time. Their free hands found each other's heads and both pulled the other impossibly closer, until their bodies were pressed together from head to toes. It was not weird or awkward. It was just _them_. It was the way they worked. Neither bothered to think about it much.

A smooth progression of cause to effect. They kissed until they both fell asleep in the same moment, their breaths in sync.

Mary Winchester would come in a few hours later and see the boys fast asleep with their pinkies clasped between them. Dean would have his arm around Cas, and Cas would have his calf thrust between Dean's. There would be no convincing anyone that they were not more than friends. Mary would then take a picture on her phone and text it to both of the other Winchesters along with a simple message.

_Finally. :)_

* * *

**Ninth Grade**

Dean looked across his history classroom at Cas, who was apparently fast asleep. The teacher was in the middle of a boring lecture on the Civil War, which Dean cared nothing about. The Winchester snuck his phone out of his pocket and texted Cas, praying that the other boy's phone was on vibrate.

2_ smart 4 Uriel's lecture? :) -D_

Cas jolted up from his sleeping position. Mr. Uriel did not seem to notice, too caught up in his divine calling. Dean watched from the side as Cas slipped his phone out of his pocket, smiled at Dean, and replied.

_I read the chapters last night. He isn't saying anything I can't reread later. -C_

_ I h8 this guy so much! Boring as hell! -D_

_ Yeah, he seems to think that the soul purpose of teaching is to suck the soul out of students. He is the funniest teacher in the school, though. -C_

_ Funny, Cas. Really? Is that sarcasm I detect? Anyway, wanna come 2 my house after school lets out? -D_

_ When do I not? :) -C_

_ Never. :) Just checking. -D_

_ Have you lost faith in me? ;) -C_

_ Nope. Ur perfect. -D_

_ That's impossible. -C_

_ Ur impossible. :) -D_

_ Are you flirting with me, Dean? -C_

_ Maybe... ;) -D_

_ Well, then. I think we should take a detour on the way to your house. -C_

_ Where? -D_

_ The woods out back. ;) -C_

_ The make-out tree? (wiggles eyebrows) -D_

_ I can see you from here, you know. -C_

_ Of course. -D_

_ So, yes? -C_

_ Oh, definitely. -D_

The bell rang a short time later. Cas walked out of the classroom with a mysterious grin on his face. Dean followed, the anticipation building in his blood. He got his stuff from his locker and waited for Cas by the school's back doors. When his friend came into view, he smiled widely.

They walked side by side into the woods behind the school. The woods were not big or deep. Just a patch of evergreen trees with a clearing in the middle. A huge oak tree sat in the middle of the clearing, lovingly nicknamed the Make-Out Tree by the student body. No one else would be there on a Tuesday afternoon.

Cas dropped his backpack on the ground at the base of the massive tree and climbed up into the branches. Dean followed him closely. Once Cas had found a suitable branch, he swung his leg across it and sat casually. Dean sat directly in front of his friend, facing him.

Cas suddenly looked away. They had come to the tree plenty of times. They had kissed elsewhere plenty of times, too. But this time, Cas seemed a little preoccupied.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, sliding closer.

"Nothing."

"Come on, don't bullshit me."

"It's just, I, well..."

Dean saw the discomfort on Cas's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. This only seemed to make Cas even more uncomfortable.

"Did I do something?" Dean asked.

"Not you. Lisa."

"What about her?"

"I saw her ask you out."

"So what? She's liked me since third grade. I don't like her back, Cas."

"I know. I just heard what you said to her, too."

"Oh..."

"I tried to ignore it and just keep acting casual, but with you right here and looking so awesome and, well. I heard you tell her you already had someone special."

"I do, Cas. You, of course."

"You really consider me your someone special?"

"Yes, stupid!" Dean smiled at Cas. His eyes were filled with so much affection that it took the other's breath away.

"Dean, are we, you know..."

"Wait, let me do this right. Cas, will you be my boyfriend. Like, officially?"

"Yes! Definitely! But what about your football team and everything?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, I know that it might be bad to come out before you make Varsity. Do you think we'll still be together in a couple years?"

"Always."

"Well, I am willing to wait for you, Dean. I'll wait as long as you need. Maybe once you're cemented on the team."

"Cas, you are the best person in the entire world. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing," Cas replied with a smirk. Dean laughed and pulled his friend, no, boyfriend even closer.

They sealed the deal with a kiss and a pinky promise.

* * *

**Tenth Grade**

"So, Castiel, right?" Lisa asked as she slid onto the bench next to Cas. It was lunchtime, and Cas was sitting with his advanced math friends, Anna, Chuck, and Becky. Junior Varsity football caused Dean to have a different lunch period. Cas had no idea why Lisa was talking to him.

"Uh, yeah?" he replied.

"You're like Dean's best friend, right?"

"I guess."

"So you know who this girl he's seeing is?"

Ah, that's it. Since Dean was not able to sit with Cas at lunch, he sat with the other jocks. This increased his popularity exponentially. More and more girls were throwing themselves at him, only to be told that he was taken. Cas hated the fact that Dean was getting so much attention, but he did like the fact that he was the one who had won Dean over. People had realized that Dean would not be spilling the name of his special someone anytime soon. They also realized that Cas was the one most likely to know who said person was. The only problem was that they all suspected some girl to hold Dean's affections, not Cas himself.

"No, I don't."

"Oh, come on! You two are super tight! You must at least have some idea?"

"I have been asked before. When Dean is ready to have people know, they will know."

"Fine, whatever, don't tell me. I can make your life a living hell, Novak."

"No doubt you can. But, keep in mind, it might not help your chances with Dean. You know, considering that I am his best friend and all."

"Whatever!" Lisa spat as she stormed off.

Cas's friends ignored the fact that anything had happened, which made Cas endlessly greatful. Lisa had always been a monster at school, but she seemed to especially hate Cas. Probably because Cas had such a close relationship to Dean. That thought made Cas chuckle. The relationship was deeper than she could possibly dream.

Dean waited outside Cas's final class, having gotten out of his a few minutes early. He greeted his boyfriend with a smile and walked with him to Cas's locker.

"I heard Lisa tried to take a bite out of you at lunch today."

"Yeah. She wanted to know who you were seeing."

"She's such a bitch."

"You don't say?"

They both chuckled. They talked about their days and whatnot as they sauntered out to the parking lot. Dean had turned sixteen a few months prior, so they walked to the student parking lot and got into the old car John Winchester had restored for Dean. It was an Impala that Dean affectionately nicknamed Baby.

When Baby's engine came to life, Dean pulled out of the parking space and out of the lot. He turned out on the street, but away from the Winchester house.

"Uh, Dean, where are we going?"

"You didn't think I would forget did you?"

"What?" Cas could not help but smile.

"It's your birthday. I have to do something special."

"It's just another day in the year."

"Cas, it's your sixteenth birthday. I want to make it the best day of your life, if you'll let me."

"Fine, Dean. What have you got planned?"

"Well, we are eating at the Rodehouse, then seeing whatever movie you want. The last stop is a surprise and depends on you."

"Oh, I love surprises," Cas said sarcastically.

"I hope you like this one," Dean replied, slightly nervous.

"Since it's my birthday and all, can I choose the music?"

"You know the rule, Cas. Drivers chooses the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole."

"Dean..." Cas pleaded, batting his eyes at his boyfriend. The tension caused by Dean's nerves vanished. The Winchester reached over and opened the glove compartment so Cas could get to the tapes he kept there.

The evening went great. The food was great at the diner, and Cas had held Dean's hand under the table the entire time. The Winchester could not remember much about the movie because they had been making out in the back the whole time. It was a pretty good time, overall. Cas had almost forgotten about the surprise until Dean pulled up into an unknown parking lot.

"Dean, where are we?"

"Uh, we are, well, we- Okay, start over. We are at a motel."

"A motel?" Cas's heartbeat started to speed up.

"Yeah. It was the surprise. I already have a key."

"What-" Dean interrupted him with an outstretched hand. Cas linked their pinkies together and listened to what his boyfriend had to say.

"Wait, let me say something. Cas, you are my best friend. I have always cared about you. You are kind, generous, smart, gorgeous as fuck, and Cas, God Cas, you are the best thing in my entire life. You make the world spin and the sun rise and all that chick flick bullshit. Only it's not bullshit with you, Cas. You make me want to experience every one of those romantic moments. I want to have all of those landmark experiences with you. You were my first friend. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. You're my first everything, Cas, and I'm pretty sure you're going to be my only everything because no one else, nothing else, compares to you. Castiel Novak, I love you."

Cas could not speak past the lump in his throat. Tears formed in his eyes and poured down his cheeks without hinderance. The only reply Cas could manage was a hard, chaste kiss to Dean's lips. He came away slowly, watching the love in Dean's eyes.

"I love you, too, Dean," he finally managed to choke out.

Dean's face lit up like he had just won the world. He leaned in and kissed Cas again, far more passionately. When they had to finally part for air, Dean looked shyly at Cas.

"I want you to be my first everything, Cas. Everything. I want you. I want you so badly that my blood boils when we kiss and when we hold hands it's almost painful. I love you, and I want to be with you in every possible way."

"Yes, Dean. Just, yes," was all Cas could say. They practically chased each other into the motel. They took the stairs to the second floor and found their room. After fumbling with the key, Dean managed to open the door and get them inside. He promptly dropped the key and turned on Cas, trapping his boyfriend against the door and kissing him more deeply than he ever had before. Hands explored new territory. Lines were crossed oh too gladly. They made their way to the bedroom, losing clothes as they went. The night moved on, and they lost themselves in each other.

When the morning finally came, Dean woke first. The first rays of light we coming in through the window, making Cas's skin shine with a radiant glow. Dean would not mind seeing the sight every morning for the rest of his life. He woke his lover with a soft kiss.

"Morning, angel."

* * *

**Eleventh Grade**

"Cas!" Dean called. He could not find his boyfriend anywhere. He had to tell him the news soon or he would explode. Dean had been made captain of the varsity football team as a Junior, which was practically unheard of. It meant that there was almost nothing he could do that would get him thrown off the team. Even coming out.

The last bell had just rung, but Dean still could not find Cas. The hallways were empty by the time he laid eyes on the other boy. What he saw made Dean furious beyond measure.

One of the other varsity football players had Cas pushed up against the wall, pinned and unable to move. Another player had Cas's bag and way dumping the contents out while yet another player stomped the contents mercilessly. Dean ran down the hallway and confronted his teammates.

"Crowley, Azazel, Raphael! What are you doing?"

"What's it to you, Winchester?" Crowley sneered.

"I'm your new captain, motherfucker. Show some respect."

"We're just giving this nerdy fag a hard time!" Raphael contributed.

"Well, stop it, dammit! Cas is my friend!"

"This loser! I hope that woman of yours is hot as hell, Winchester, 'cause you're looking pretty lame!"

"My special someone is in fact hot as FUCK and a way better person than any of you! You know what? You can say hello to them at the dance Friday! I want to hear nothing from Cas about ANYTHING bad happening to him!" By now, Dean was pushing them back, spitting his words into their faces. "I don't want to hear a MOTHERFUCKING word! You HEAR me? I will HUNT YOU DOWN, I will KILL YOU! I WILL RIP YOU APART AND BURN YOUR SHITTY BONES! UNDER-FUCKING-STAND?"

The other guys practically ran off in the face of Dean's wrath. There was something about Dean's ferocity that made them take him at his word. Dean watched them leave as he heaved in air through his nose, biting back angry tears.

"Dean, you alright?" Cas's voice came hesitantly. He had never seen Dean react that violently to anyone bullying Cas. Sure, he had stood up for him before, but never so viciously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Cas. I am just so done. I am so done with people messing with you. Done with people assuming I'm straight. Done with nobody knowing that I fucking love you more than life itself."

"So, you meant it? About Friday? It's not just a dance, it's Junior Prom. You really want to...?"

"Yes, Cas. Will you go to prom with me? I don't even care about football anymore. I just want these punks to know that they can't mess with what is _mine_."

"Bit possessive, are we?" Cas joked, trying to lighten the tense mood. Dean smiled and bent to start collecting Cas's things. After, they drove to the Winchester household and told Mary about the new development.

She was, of course, overly excited. She actually ran out of the room right then and brought in a dry cleaner's bag containing two tuxes.

"Mom, did you have those ready?"

"Yes, dear. I've had them for awhile. I bought yours, and Castiel's older brother gave me the one for him. We kind of expected this day would come eventually."

"Wait, my brother knows?" Cas asked, astonished.

"Oh, yes, has from the start. Came and talked to me about it and everything. I sorted him out so you didn't have to. No worries, Castiel."

That was the magic that was Mary Winchester. She managed to always make things right. Dean and Cas both loved her so much. She truly was the best mother a boy could ask for.

As Friday approached, the school began to chatter. It became widely know that Dean would be showing up with his mysterious date, the one he had been able to keep secret for almost three years. Rumor and speculation spread, but no one knew any more than they ever had. Cas was bombarded by requests for information more than ever before, but he always turned the wannabe gossips away with a sly grin.

Friday after school, Cas went home with Dean like normal. Mary made them a snack and then forced them into Dean's room four hours before the dance was to begin with the stern orders to 'make themselves presentable'. The suits were laid out on Dean's bed, along with a box containing two matching flowers to pin to the lapels. Dean could not tell what type of flower it was, only that it was a blue/green color that would make the colors of the boys eyes stand out even more. Yet another work of the amazing Mary Winchester. Knowing her, she had probably stood at a florists for hours holding blown-up pictures of Dean and Cas up to the different blooms for comparison.

The boys took their time getting dressed. Their nervousness showed as they both began to sweat. Dean pressed a soft kiss to Cas's forehead as he pushed a comb through the untamable hair.

"I won't lie and say I am not nervous as hell."

"I wouldn't want you to. Are you sure you want to do this? We can still stay home. Play video games or make out or other things..." Cas trailed off, blushing.

"As tempting as that offer is, this has to be done."

"I know."

"I can't even imagine the looks on their faces. Can you picture Lisa?"

"Now that's something to smile about."

Both boys laughed and went downstairs, where Mary fawned over them and insisted on a thousand pictures. Sam sat in the corner and laughed at the shenanigans that were occurring, while a silent John stood smiling beside the front door. The final hour slipped by quickly, and suddenly Dean was being thrust behind the wheel of the Impala while Cas was being put in the passenger seat. Mary waved them off enthusiastically, tears streaming down her proud cheeks.

The ride up to the high school was full of apprehension. Neither boy knew quite what to expect from the student body. There were other gay couples, sure, but they were few and not nearly as popular as Dean. This would definitely drop a few jaws.

They pulled into the lot and found a parking space reasonably close. Dean turned the engine off and just sat for a minute, composing himself. Cas looked just as nervous as he was. Dean leaned over and gave Cas a soft kiss, which was returned.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas breathed.

"Do you want to hold hands?"

"Sorry, mine are just too sweaty."

"Mine, too, actually."

The boys made their way to the doors to the gym. A student council member sat at a table accepting tickets. She took the two Dean handed her with awe and looked over, past Cas, into the distance. Dean had to suppress and irritated look as Cas followed him inside.

No one looked astonished when they entered together. Dean guess they all assumed he had given Cas a ride and was going to meet his date at the prom. Boy did they have a surprise in store. Cas lead Dean to the corner where his math friends were hanging out, and they chatted until a certain bitch came up to break the peace.

"I heard you said your special lady friend would be here tonight. I don't see her anywhere," Lisa remarked.

"My special someone's right here."

"I don't see her!" Lisa was a little hysterical.

"My dates here. Whatever, Lisa."

Dean turned away from her and back to the group. Apparently coming out was harder to do when the entire female half of the student body was too blind to really look. Dean guess he would have to do something a little bit more dramatic.

Excusing himself for a moment, he waded through the sea of bodies to the DJ, and put a special request on the playlist. The requests went chronologically, so there was some time to kill. Whenever someone asked Dean about his date, he said simply that they were here, and everyone just needed to wait and see.

Cas eventually went with Dean to sit at one of the tables outlining the edges of the room. They sat together watching the craziness in front of them. They were sitting close enough together to feel the other's presence without touching. They did not have to talk. That was the best thing. Some relationships are just so deep, talking isn't required.

After a short eternity, the music stopped and the DJ's voice came over the speakers. Dean recognized the moment and grabbed Cas, lifting him off his feet. He whispered the plan to Cas as the DJ spoke.

"So I know we've all been wondering who Dean Winchester's mysterious date tonight is! Well, the man himself has requested this next song to dance to with his date. Join in guys! He picked a good one! And without further ado, here's Nickelback's _Never Gonna Be Alone_!"

The opening bars of the song came on, and all eyes went to Dean, who was now holding Cas's hand triumphantly. He lead his boyfriend across the room to the center of the dance floor. Cas grabbed onto Dean's shoulder's as Dean grabbed Cas's hips. They swayed to the music, closing their eyes and leaning in until their foreheads were touching. Whispers spread throughout the crowd. The boys did not bother to notice.

The song drew to a close, and Dean pressed his lips to Cas's softly, so gently. He opened is eyes to see Cas staring into his soul. A wave of love crashed over him, making him short of breath. Cas was just as affected, wanting to get somewhere private very, very soon.

Dean lead the way through the shellshocked mob. He and Cas were out the door before anyone had come alive enough to really respond. The consequences could live for another day. All that mattered in that moment was Cas to Dean, and Dean to Cas. In the Impala, Cas hooked his pinky with Dean's. The gesture was all the more profound to them both. They could hold each other like this openly. They did not have to hold back or hide. They were free. They were flying. Whatever happened next, they would be okay.

* * *

**Twelfth Grade**

"GO, DEAN, GO!" the crowd screamed. Cas was there amongst them. He was cheering his boyfriend on as he raced down the field, football tucked under his arm. The seconds of the fourth quarter ticked down. This touchdown would win them the game, but failing would lose it. Dean ran like the Devil was on his heels.

Cas looked at the scoreboard timer. Time seemed to be in slow motion.

_Three... Two... One... Touchdown!_

Dean slammed the ball down into the ground and leapt for joy. The timer went off just a few milliseconds after he had crossed the line of the end zone. The crowd was screaming. Dean's fellow football players swarmed him and lifted him onto their shoulders. Cas ran down the steps of the bleachers and hopped the short fence separating them from the field. He stood behind the sideline waiting for the players to finish their rather violent celebrations. A few of the other players' girlfriends stood in a huddle around him, but everyone was used to him by now.

After a few minutes more of cheering, Dean struggled through the crowd towards his boyfriend. He was smiling like a loon. He grabbed Cas on either side of the head and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Cas returned the kiss eagerly, only pulling away when he heard catcalls from the stands. He looked up into Dean's sweaty face and beamed.

"We're state champs, Cas!"

"I know, Dean! This is amazing!"

"I can't believe it! Oh, God, this is wonderful! I just-"

"Winchester!" Dean's coach called out. Dean looked over at the older man and then at Cas, who nodded that he did not mind Dean going over. Dean spoke with the coach for a moment, then with another man that Cas did not recognize. After a few minutes of talking, the two shook hands. Dean practically skipped over to his boyfriend.

"Cas, let's get outta here," Dean said seriously.

"What's wrong?" Cas asked, instantly worried.

"Oh, no, nothing. Honest. I just have something really important I want to tell you in private."

Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and began to lead him to the Impala. The two wormed their way to the parking lot and climbed in. Dean drove quickly to his home, bypassing his family as he lead Cas up to his bedroom. They did not speak all this time, and Cas had absolutely no idea what could have possibly put Dean in such a mood.

Once they were sat across from each other on Dean's bed with their pinkies intertwined, an echo of earlier years, Dean began to speak.

"Okay, Cas, I know you got that scholarship to Michigan State, and that you have always wanted to study accounting there. You should go and-"

"But, Dean, I can get my degree here while you go to mechanic's school. I don't have to go so far-"

"Please don't interrupt me, Cas. You always do that."

"Sorry."

"It's nothing. I was just saying that you should go. Because I am going, too."

"Wait, what?"

"There is a really good engineering program up there, and if I actually go to college and get a degree in Vehicular Engineering, I can design cars and stuff like that."

"But, it's not cheap, Dean."

"I know. That guy I talked to tonight was a scout from Michigan State. I applied with my football resumé as well! They said if the team made it to state they would send a scout to check me out. They are giving me a full, four-year ride scholarship for football."

"Oh, Dean!" Cas was crying. It had always been his dream to go to MSU, but he had thought that he would never go. He needed to be close to Dean more than he needed a fancy college degree. He leaned in and pulled Dean close, hugging the life out of him. Their hands twisted awkwardly between them, but that did not matter. They were together. They would always be together. Nothing could get between them.

"Cas, I love you so fucking much," Dean choked. Cas realised he was crying, too. That was a rare thing when it came to Dean.

"I love you, too."

They curled up together in Dean's bed, Dean wrapped around Cas as closely as a coat. Their smallest fingers were still intwined before them. Cas kissed Dean's hand in his. Dean kissed the back of his neck. They stayed curled up together until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**College-Freshman Year**

"I can't believe they make freshmen stay in dorms! And not only that, they would not let us be roommates! What's with that?" Dean spat angrily. He was helping Cas unpack his few belongings into the small dorm bedroom he would share with some other man. Dean had requested Cas as a roommate, but they made the Engineering majors stay in a different dorm.

"They are just trying to make life a little easier travel wise. Don't be a dick about it," Cas responded.

"I get to be a dick all I want! I won't get to see my boyfriend all hours of the night every night. We haven't slept apart since, like, junior year!"

"I hate it, too. But those are the rules. Next year we can apply for an on-campus apartment."

"Next year is so far away."

"Hey! Just because you don't sleep in the same bed as me does not mean we won't see each other. Besides, my roommate is this guy named Balthazar. We talked on the phone yesterday, and he's fine with clearing out sometime so you and I can, um, you know..." Cas blushed. Dean could not deny himself a smile at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"Fine. My roommate better be cool, too. I think he's another freshman for the football team."

"Okay, sounds great. I think you better go check in before you miss the deadline."

"Okay, you'll be rid of me. I'm hurt! Casting me out..."

"Dean!" Cas playfully pushed his joking boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll go. I have a meeting for football tonight. Want to meet me at the athletics department building after and go to dinner?"

"Sure, what time?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Sounds great! See you, love!"

Dean left and checked in at his dorm. He just moved the few boxes he had into the room and left the unpacking for later. His roommate had already come and gone, so he figured he would meet him at the football meeting. It was five-thirty by then, and the meeting started at six. Dean decided to walk across the campus to the athletic building since it was so nice outside.

When he entered the complex, several other masculine looking men were sitting in a side room at one long table. He went in and was greeted.

"Hey, I'm Dean," he said.

"Hi, I'm Adam," one guy said. "You would not happen to be my roommate, Dean, would you?"

"I sure am, pleasure to meet you."

The two men shook hands. The others in the room introduced themselves. As more players filtered in, hands were shaken, names were given, and stories were shared. It was not until six-fifteen that the coach and assistant coaches of the Michigan State Spartans entered. The coach stood before the small army of football players and began his speech.

"Hello, and for those of you who don't know who I am yet, I am Coach Singer. You will call me Coach or there will be consequences. I have been coaching this team for over fifteen years, and I don't plan for that to change anytime soon unless I drop dead. Let me state the rules here: there is no hazing, no partying, no underage drinking, no drugs, no girl drama, no getting lazy with your grades, and absolutely no slacking off with practice while you are a part of this team. Any infringement on these rules will make you no longer a member of the team, and I do not give warnings like your high school English teacher. That's about all you need to know other than the fact that I know how to coach football, so my word on the field is gospel. Understood?" The room chorused 'yes,sir' all around. "Now we will have a brief round robin get-to-know-the-team bonding bullshit that Assistant Coach Gabriel always insists on. State your name, year, relationship status, and preferred method of suicide. Sorry, those last two might be the same." Dean really liked this guy.

The team began to introduce themselves individually. Dean did not really listen much. He perked up when Adam, who was sitting beside him, spoke up.

"My name is Adam Milligan. I am a freshman. Wild and free. Shotgun to the face."

It was Dean's turn. He was a little self conscious. One thing he had noticed from the sharing circle is that he was almost the only guy in a serious relationship.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I am a freshman. I am in a committed relationship with the love of my life. I would drive my car straight and fast into a concrete wall."

He got a few playful jibes for the 'love of my life' part, but the exchange was otherwise undramatic. The meeting was adjourned soon thereafter. The team was kicked out of the building by coaches, but most remained outside for a short time to talk more. Dean mingled as he waited for Cas, mostly talking to his new roommate.

"How are you planning to keep your oh-so-special relationship going while your off at college?" Adam asked. Dean laughed.

"Oh, I followed him here!"

"Wait, what?"

It was then that Cas snuck up behind Dean and threw his arms around his boyfriend, leaping up onto Dean piggy-back style. Dean struggled on his feet for a moment, but eventually gained his balance back and laughed.

"Adam, this is my boyfriend, Castiel," Dean said, slightly testy.

"Well, hi, Castiel! You sure know how to make an entrance," Adam replied, brushing off any surprise on his face. Dean immediately approved.

"Oh, I just like scaring Dean a little. He says I have no concept of personal space," Cas was untangling his limbs from Dean as he spoke. When he finally managed to get his feet under him, Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and put his hand in Cas's back pocket, while Cas did likewise. The other members of the team noticed this, but not one word was spoken against them. This sent a chill through both the men.

The group continued to visit for a bit, but the crowd began to disperse. Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and extracted his hand from Cas's pocket so they could link pinkies. They began to walk in the direction of several on-campus cafes.

"That was awesome, Cas," Dean said with a smile.

"What? You've experienced my attacks multiple times."

"No one cared. We acted just like ourselves and no one cared. It was fantastic."

"Yeah, that was pretty wonderful, wasn't it?"

"Definitely."

"I love you, Dean."

"I know," Dean replied cheekily.

The two continued to walk into the night, the cool Michigan air boding them well.

* * *

**College-Sophomore**

Cas was sitting in his Religious Studies class when he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned, expecting to see one of his friends, but instead he saw an unfamiliar face.

"Hey, I'm Kevin. You?" The man greeted.

"Castiel. I have not seen you in class before."

"Yeah, just transferred from NYU. I was looking for a friendly face. I saw the Letterman and headed for it. I don't play myself, but I like football."

Cas glanced down at Dean's Letterman jacket, which he had thrown on that morning to fight against the cold. Dean and he ended up sharing most of their clothing since they were living together. They were similar enough in build that it really did not matter.

"I didn't play either. Never really liked football, just the man playing it."

"Oh, you dated someone on your high school's team?"

"Yeah, I still do. My boyfriend is Dean Winchester. He plays here as well."

"Woah, you're Winchester's boyfriend? I heard that it was a big deal that he was the first out and proud guy on the team. That's way cool."

"Thank you. I am very proud of him."

"You should be. Do you go to all his games?"

"As many as I can, which is most of them."

"Neat. I want to start going regularly. You know, support the school and all that. Dean is pretty good, right?"

"Yes. He's already co-captain."

"That's awesome. I would love to meet him. Maybe we can all hang out sometime, if that's cool with you."

"Sounds great. I'll talk to him. We could meet at the student cafe with our homework or something."

"Okay. I should probably go check in with the professor before class starts. Save my seat?"

"Sure."

The class went on normal enough. Kevin seemed bored by the subject, but Cas was as enthralled as he always was. After the lecture ended, he and Kevin exchanged numbers. Cas walked across the campus to his student apartment and was greeted at the door with a kiss.

"Missed you," Dean mouthed into Cas's shoulder.

"It's been two hours, Dean," Cas teased.

"I know. Torture."

Cas dumped his stuff on the small table that made up the dining area. It seemed that the two other men the couple shared the apartment with were not home. Dean had his computer (a graduation present) set up at the table already, probably working on some engineering paper. Cas sat across from the open lap top. Dean leaned down and kissed him again, then he took the hint and went to his side of the table to work. Cas knew that if he let himself get caught up with Dean, no work would get done.

Dean stretched his legs below the table until his socked feet rested on Cas's lap. Cas let out a resigned sigh and got to taking out the textbook he was supposed to read. As he found the right chapter, he told Dean about the strange class meeting.

"So, this Kevin guy sounds kind of interesting. Did he set off any alarm bells?" Dean asked.

"No. He seemed nice enough. Want to meet up sometime?"

"Sure. If he has a girlfriend, we could make a double date of it."

"Cool, I'll text him later."

"Well, you might want to do it sooner rather than later. I plan on having you occupied."

"Dean..." Cas groaned.

"What?"

"I need to work."

"Am I being distracting?"

"Yes!" Cas shot an annoyed and frustrated glare at Dean.

"No offense, Cas, but the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."

"You know I am at my weakest when annoyed."

"It's just because of my rugged charm."

"Whatever."

Cas playfully shoved Dean's feet off his lap and pulled out his phone to invite Kevin to a double date. His boyfriend had a particularly smug expression when he saw the other compose the text.

"It's just so I don't forget."

Dean just responded with a coy smile and leaned over the narrow table. He did not have to stretch his arm far, and Cas met him halfway. They linked their pinkies together and sat like that as they studied, their dominant hands free to do the work they needed. The afternoon came around, and Cas was still working on his notes. Dean had to leave for a class.

"Bye, angel," Dean cooed as he kissed Cas on the forehead.

"Dean..."

"I know, don't call you a stupid name."

"How would you feel if I called you honey?"

"Yeah, I get your point. Chick-flick moments, man."

Cas smiled and waved Dean off. He checked his phone and saw that there was a responding text from Kevin. They were on for the double date. Cas smiled. He and Dean had not really made a lot of friends at MSU besides the guys on the football team.

Dean returned a few hours later to the site of Cas passed out on top of his textbook. He grinned at his boyfriend and took a blanket from the couch, placing it around the sleeping man's shoulders. Dean started to move away when a hand snaked out and grabbed his arm.

"Dean?" Cas mumbled, half asleep.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Stay..." Cas turned over on the book, causing the pages to wrinkle under his face. He did not seem to mind. Dean smiled again and dragged one of the chairs over to Cas's side of the table and sat in it. He wrapped one arm around Cas and used his other hand to link pinkies with his boyfriend. Cas was fast asleep again, but Dean did not move from his chair. He looked at the other man with a peculiar expression.

Dean wanted this all the time. He wanted this for the rest of his life and then some.

* * *

**College-Junior**

"So, Dean, the Saints are looking like we are going to be up in the draft next year. We wanted to do some interview with potential draftees before then to get a feel for our prospects. My assistant asked you to fill out a questionnaire before you came in?"

"Yes, sir," Dean handed the manager the form, trying to make sure his hand did not shake. He had always thought that he would play football in college and be done. He had never allowed himself to dream about going pro, but it looked like it might be happening. It made Dean's insides flip. He wanted to finish his degree, of course, but next year was the last year. He could go straight into football out of college and have a solid career base to fall back in.

"Okay, so I know how well you play, which is amazing, by the way. But, if I am being honest, there are thousands of other guys your age out there with your skill level. What we have to look at next is a more public relations type of thing. We try to pick the best players with the best personalities for the spotlight they will have. You have gotten a little taste of this playing at college level. Just imagine that times several thousand."

Dean gulped. He did not like the spotlight at all. In fact, if he could just play football anonymously he would. He and Cas had experienced a little flack the last three years, but not a terrible or unexpected a lot. Cas came to his games and greeted him after on the field, they just did not flaunt what they had. It was not hiding by any stretch of the imagination. It was more like they wanted privacy, and if they were out shouting to the masses (figuratively) that they were in a relationship, it would be an invitation for people to pry.

"I don't see anything on here that strikes any alarm bells. No criminal record, which is always good. You have been doing well in school. No scandals so far as I can tell. You checked here that you are in a serious relationship. Planning to get married soon?"

"I hope so, sir. I've been trying to figure out how to go about it for awhile."

"It looks really good for a player to be in a committed relationship when on the team. You are still pretty young, though."

"I'm almost 22. I've been in love since I was in eight grade. We've been together since we were 14. I haven't loved anyone else."

"That's what we like to hear. May I ask who the lucky girl is?"

Dean was shocked for a minute, then chuckled to himself when he realized that there was no reason that the man would know that he was gay if he did not watch Dean's team at games regularly.

"No problem, sir. And sorry, I was not very specific. My long term boyfriend's name is Castiel."

"Oh," was all the manager replied, his face sagging a little. His shoulder's tensed and his eyebrows knit together. "We'll call you if we plan on taking an interest in you when draft season comes around."

"Bye, sir."

"Good bye, Winchester."

The manager had a cold tone to his voice that caused Dean to turn around from walking out the office door. The man had a smile plastered on his face that looked anything but natural. Dean shook his head and turned back towards the door when the man's voice called him back.

"Dean, are you openly gay?"

The Winchester bristled at this question, stiffening his back. The look he gave the seated man would have killed. The was the man had asked the question was as if someone was asking, "Dean, do you have terminal cancer?"

"Yes. I love my boyfriend, and I hope to soon make him my husband. I don't go around flaunting, but I am out and proud. Love is not meant to be hidden, sir."

With that, Dean strode out of the office. The secretary smiled at him as he walked by, but he could not bring himself to return the gesture. Dean walked out the front doors of the complex the the parked Impala just a little ways down the street.

Dean climbed into the driver's seat and exhaled, waking the dozing Cas. His boyfriend smiled at him, and that smile Dean could not help but return.

"How'd it go?" Cas asked, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Well, we probably need to stop and get some good seafood so this drive down to Louisiana isn't a waste," Dean said bitterly.

"What happened? Was it that bad? They sounded really interested over the phone..."

"It was going great until I mentioned I was gay. It even looked like the guy was going to let it slide, but then he asked if I was out. I guess I put the final nail in my coffin, but I would not have it any other way."

"Oh, Dean, maybe there is some other team out there that wants you. They would be crazy to not."

"The truth is, Cas, that I do not give a fuck about the NFL. Sure, it would be awesome, but I love what I am studying in school, I love my future job choices, and I love you. I don't need anything else."

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean passionately, letting his emotions that could simply not be communicated through language travel to Dean in the connection. They stayed like that for a long while, until Dean realized that the parking meter had expired, and they had to leave. The two began the long road back to Michigan. They would have to take turns driving for most of the night in order to get back in time for classes the day after the next.

Dean hooked his pinky with Cas's, his right hand with Cas's left. By the time they reached the highway, the passenger had fallen asleep again. Dean glanced down at their connected hands ever once and awhile, mainly at Cas's. Dean tried to picture a ring on his boyfriend's finger and discovered that it was not a hard thing at all. In fact, it was one of the easiest things Dean had ever done.

So when Dean asked three weeks later, he did it without hesitation. It was natural. And when Cas said yes, Dean cried for the first time in years. It was natural. Cas joined his new fiancee, and they cried together. It was natural. They linked the pinkies of their left hands together before them and kissed as the moonlight reflected off the golden bands. It was natural.

* * *

**College-Senior**

"And that just about does it for this round of the draft. The last team today is the New York Giants. They have chosen to draft a player that has been shown little attention until now. The Giants are drafting Dean Novak-Winchester who is the current captain of the Michigan State University's football team. He is also the first openly gay athlete to be drafted into the NFL. This is a very big step for the National Football League and activists for gay athletes. Winchester was contacted earlier today by the Giants, and so he is on the line prepared for a phone interview. Hello, Dean!"

"Hey ya', ESPN."

"So this is a pretty exciting day for you, huh?"

"Yeah, it has been amazing. I got the call this morning. I never even thought I would go pro, so this is so amazing."

"You're a senior in college, correct?"

"Yes. I am graduating in three weeks with a Mechanical Engineering and Design degree."

"Impressive. Are you happy to be joining the Giants? You still have to make the team of course, but I've been looking at your stats. It's looking really good for you."

"I am very happy the Giants chose me. New York is actually where we got married."

"You and your husband?"

"Yeah. Cas and I had a destination wedding there."

"What is it like to be the first openly gay athlete to be drafted?"

"I've only been the first for a few hours, so I don't really know. I want to be known for how I play, not who I love. I am happy that this is a big step for gay athletes, but I don't want to make that the focus of my career, you know?"

"That is very wise of you. But, we can all look at your stats online and watch you play on YouTube. May I ask about your personal life?"

"The manager that called me this morning said alright, so yeah. If it is not too probing, I'm good."

"You are married to who?"

"I have been married nearly eight months to Castiel Novak, now Castiel Novak-Winchester."

"When did you two meet?"

"We met in kindergarden. He sat next to me at one of the tables. I knew from right then he would always be a superhero to me. Cas is my rock. I don't say that lightly. Without him, I never would have made it this far."

"So you've know your husband since you were six? That's amazing. When did you start dating?"

"We started dating at the start of high school."

"Is that when you came out?"

"No, I came out at junior prom. I guess we kinda came out together. We were worried that if I came out before then I might not have been put onto the Varisty team. I was just fortunate that the coach was so accepting and my teammates were so supportive. Well, most of them."

"Have you had to face a lot of stife for your sexuality?"

"I've been relatively spared of that. I think any openly homosexual person suffers some abuse at some point. Cas has always been the one to give me strength, though. He has raised me from perdition more times than I can count. I haven't had a situation that was too terrible for Cas to fix. The biggest issue I have ever had was when I was approached by another NFL team, but was quickly turned away when they realized I was gay."

"What team was that?"

"I'm not going to say. Not the Giants is all I can tell you."

"Well, if you make the team, what are your plans?"

"I love football, so I want to play for as long as I can. If I don't make the team, I think I'll find a job either designing vehicles or fixing them. Cas is looking to continue college and get a doctorate, so someone has to pay the school bills."

"Thanks a lot, Dean. Believe me when I say many people are rooting for you."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Dean hung up the phone as Cas crossed the room to sit on Dean's lap. Their apartment was small, but at least they had it all to themselves.

"Someone has to pay the bill, huh?" Cas mouthed into Dean's neck.

"Hey, it got a laugh out of him!"

"At my expense, hon."

"Whatever. Don't call me 'hon'. It's so chick-flicky."

"You were practically a romantic on the phone. Don't even start Dean Novak-Winchester."

"I was trying to seem likeable."

"You're digging your hole deeper..."

"Is that a promise?" Dean loved teasing Cas. The smaller man straddled Dean, who was still sitting in the chair, and started kissing him passionately. Cas dug his fingers into his husband's hair and held the man in place until they were both dizzy with need for air.

"Congradulations, Dean. I am so proud of you."

"Thank you, Cas. I meant what I said on the phone. I could not have done this without you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Take me to bed?"

Dean did not have to be asked twice. He lifted Cas up, and the other man wrapped his legs around Dean's torso. They continued to the bedroom and fell into a heap upon the mattress. The tangle of limbs wound tighter when their lips found each other again. After a few minutes the kiss started to become more. Dean pulled back slightly and took Cas's hand in his, linking the pinkies together.

"Cas, I am so glad you are my husband. You mean more to me than anything. I know that this football thing will take a lot of my time away from you. I want to make sure that you know that I love you so much that spending time away from you is going to fucking hurt."

"I understand, Dean. I am not worried in the slightest. I know you love me. I love you, too, and I love the fact that you are getting the opportunity to do more of what you love. If I have to sacrifice a little time with you in order for you to pursue your dream, I don't mind at all."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me by kissing me again."

"I'd be much obliged," Dean said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Kindergarden (AGAIN?)**

"Daddy, I don't want to go by myself. I'm scared."

"There is no need to be scared, Mary," Dean tried to comfort his daughter.

"Yes, we'll be waiting right here to pick you up this afternoon," Cas added.

"Pa, how to I know you'll come back? A monster could grab you! I don't want to be alone!" Tears trickled down the young girls face.

"Mary, Daddy told me once that I was a superhero. I will always be there for you. And I will always take care of Daddy, so you don't need to worry about him."

"I'm too scared..." the little girl whimpered, looking up at the ominous kindergarden building.

"Look at me, sweetie," Dean drew his daughter's attention. "I have a secret to share with you. It's something your Pa and I have been doing for years. Hold out your pinkies."

The little girl complied. Cas smiled at Dean and took one of his daughter's pinkies with one of his own, knowing Dean's plan. The other man took the other pinky in his. The two men then reached under their daughter's arms and hooked pinkies with each other, forming a triangle shape.

"This is called a pinky swear. It's like two, or three in this case, people holding a promise between them. Pa and I promise we will be here when school gets out."

"We promise," Cas echoed.

"Pinky promises cannot be broken, ever," Dean continued. "You see? There is nothing to worry about. We will be here. We pinky promised."

The little girl let go and looked at her littlest fingers in awe.

"You now hold our promise, and you always will," Cas added, beaming.

"Okay, Pa. Thank you, Daddy. I think I can go to school, now."

"Have a great day, honey!" Cas called as Mary turned to leave. The young girl heard Dean yell something similar. She turned around and saw her dads kissing. She thought that was gross so she turned back around and went inside.

The building was not near so scary as it had seemed before. The teacher was nice, too. She asked the students to draw her a picture of their families so she could put them on the walls to decorate the room. Mary set out to draw her picture eagerly.

Most of the next half hour was spent hard at work before Mary raised her hand to say she was done. The teacher came over.

"Mary, could you tell me about your picture?" the woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am. This is me, my Pa, and my Daddy. I tried to fit in my Uncle Sammy, but he's too big fit on a paper."

"That's so sweet. I love how you are all holding hands."

"We aren't holding hands," Mary responded, slightly frustrated.

"Touching hands?" the teacher guessed.

"No!" the young girl was really frustrated now. She gestured to her pinky finger, trying to give the older woman a clue.

"Holding pinkies?" she guessed again.

"We're holding promises!"

Mary groaned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed! I wanted to thank you all, but some were guests, so here is a little note. Thank you! Love y'all! ;)

PS:Story now edited and proofread, so if I missed any typos, let me know. :)


End file.
